memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Monica arrives
(Bajoran space) A transport ship approaches the battlegroup around Bajor and is granted permission to land. (Bajoran transport hanger) Monica walks out of the transport and is greeted by both Captain Martin and Admiral Kira. Typhuss its so good to see you again Monica says as she hugs him. Its good to see you too, Monica says Typhuss as he hugs her. Typhuss lets go of her. Its too bad Dana couldn't be here, thank you for coming says Typhuss as he looks at Monica. She looks at John. Captain John Martin Captain of the USS Enterprise and friend of Admiral Kira and the man who let this destruction happen John says as he looks at Monica. She looks at him. Nice to meet you John now take me to my mission Monica says as she looks at them. They take her through the rebuilding of Dahkur Province. So you two better explain what happen here Monica says as she looks at them. (Typhuss and Kira's house, living room) Five days ago, Cole Turner attacked Bajor by taking control of the Enterprise's weapons, Cole told me he was going to kill my family, he raped Kira and I killed him to protect the Federation, Earth, Bajor, my family and friends says Typhuss as he looks at Monica. She looks at him. You killed someone in cold blood Typhuss Monica says as she looks at him. No, in self-defense of John, Cole was trying to kill him, Cole was a threat to the Federation and her allies that man worked for the damn Xindi during the war and then worked for the damn Der'kal during the war says Typhuss as he looks at Monica. She looks at him. That's not what the people at Starfleet Intelligence headquarters say about that Monica says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. What are they saying that I did it for revenge that's bs and you know it they weren't there, Cole was never going to stop he was too dangeours to be kept alive, what was I going to do put him back in prison he would have got out again, I did the right thing I removed a dangerous threat to the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Monica. She looks at him. Typhuss they think you went too far with killing him he had information on prisoners of war that went missing during the war including Captain Martin's grandfather Monica says as she looks at John. John is shocked. That's impossible I saw my father's flagship explode there were no survivors John says as he looks at Monica. Don't say its impossible Starfleet thought Voyager was destroyed says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. You really think my father could still be alive? John asked as he looked at Typhuss. I thought my grandfather was killed by the Romulans in 2350 then he came back years later, its possible says Typhuss as he looks at John. Kira comes walking down the steps. So, where you two heading today Kira says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. John looks at Kira. We're heading to sector 889 it seems some of the raiders are trying to stake claims on the planet in that sector John says as he looks at Kira. I'm staying home with you today says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at Typhuss. Seeing how she's already here I want you to get out and get some air stretch your legs and don't worry I've got this beacon to press if we're in danger you have to think about the Federation right now Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss walks to the front door and opens it to sit outside. (Outside) Typhuss sits down on a chair and enjoys the wind and sun. John walks outside. You all right Typhuss John says as he sits next to him. I'm fine, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. He closes his eyes and feels the wind. I've not felt wind since I've left Earth I mean most of the planets I've been on have wind but never this great John says as he's enjoying the wind. That's true says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Those raiders aren't gonna go away anytime soon what you say because it would be better if they saw two Sovereign class vessels with two of the best commanding officers in the fleet John says as he looks at Typhuss. I'm sure Commander Madden would be happy to go in my place says Typhuss as he looks at John.